I'm No Hero, Ed x Reader
by Nakama-no-Yume42
Summary: What if you were a troubled girl who held a special secret that could help the Elrics on their journey? (Doesn't follow the normal story, really so an AU, I guess?) Rated T for Eddo-kun's filthy tongue XD I'm thinkin' of adding a special Alphonse ending *shrugs* What do you think?
1. Chapter 1

I'm No Hero

Edward x Reader

(Mild Language Warning?)

I wrote this because I feel like there's not enough Ed x Reader's out there, y'know?

"What the hell?"

"Who is she?"

"Why is she here?"

"I thought she died or something!"

You heard these words often. You stopped caring. You sigh as you continue down the hallway of a hospital in the middle of who knows where. You had been there for about a month because of many burns, broken bones, and head injuries. How you got them? I'll tell you later~. Anyway, as you were absentmindedly walking down a hall, you saw a new face. Two actually. You shrug and keep walking. You were just walking. To nowhere in particular. You just like the movement and seeing the recovering patients. As you were turning around to go back to your room before your doctors found you, you came face to face with a blonde boy. "Can I help you?" you asked. "YEAH! I'M TOTALLY F**KING LOST AND NO ONE HERE IS HELPING MEEEE!" he shouted causing you to jump. "Brother, calm down!" you heard another voice, "sorry about him, he has a temper." You smile, being used to rudeness, "It's quite alright. Now, what do you need help with?"

"Where is room (room #)? I heard there was someone there who knew alchemy and was a town held hero." The boy asked. You sigh, "That would be me. What's the big deal anyway? I'm no hero…" you then mumbled something inaudible. "What? I heard you saved many lives with a 'magic' as they called it."

"It wasn't the philosopher's stone if that's what you're asking." You responded immediately.

"Huh?" the two boys spoke in unison.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me your names. After I tell my story, you will tell me yours." You spoke coldly. "Yes'm!" they spoke in unison again.

"We're the Elric brothers. I'm Edward the OLDER brother, got it?" Ed said seemingly upset, "Also, this is my LITTLE brother Alphonse." You nod in response. "now my story…"

Le flash back of DOOM

As you (Age 8) walk home with your little sister (Age 6) from the store one day, you see fire. You look around to see your home on fire. Almost subconsciously, you grab you sister and run to the nearest house and bang on the door, "PLEASE! EITHER LET US IN OR CALL THE FIREDEPARTMENT OUR HOME IS ON FIRE!" you shouted as loud as you could. The doors open and you walk inside to notice your sister has walked off. "Ashley?" you look around. "ASHLEY?!" you start to panic and look out the window and see your sister walking towards the door of the burning home. "ASHLEY! GET OVER HERE!" she looks at you then walks in the house and drags her twin brother out of the house. "Luc!" you start to freak out. You run to your little sister and see she's has burn after burn. You hug her then look at Luc. "L-Luc?" you spoke quietly and calmly. "(N-name)" he replies, clearly in pain. "What happened?" you asked, now trying to hold back tears. You could see Ashley doing the opposite, she was sobbing into her twin's chest. He told you what happened and you died inside a little. A man in a military uniform came and burned your home down. Not you kill you, the children, but the adults, your parents. Why? You had no idea. Then you noticed Ashley crying get heavier and see that Luc had stopped breathing. Your heart stopped. "L-Luc? P-please don't be dead… please?" as if ignoring your wishes his eyes fade out. You, too begin to sob heavily. "DAMMIT!" you shout.

Temporary Flashback end~

"So… you lost three people in one day?" Ed asked.

"no…" you say in monotone, "Four."

Le flashback continue~

You saw Ashley stand up. "A-Ash? Where are you going?" you questioned hoping she wouldn't say the house. "The house… to check for survivors…" she replied with no emotion left in her voice. "NO DON'T!" you yelled but she proceeded into the house. You waited for an hour but she never came out, neither did the fire department. But soon the flames died and you walked into the rubble and collected your families corpses, buried them, and left. You left the village. And vowed to keep everyone within you power safe. And you did so for 8 years, but then, the same man who burned your home, came again. Again, burning everyone and everything. You don't know how, but you survived and woke up in this hospital. The end.

End of Ze flashback

"…"

"… and that's my story… I'm not a hero." You stated.

"What did you use to heal those people, by the way?" Al asked. You smile slightly, "Alchahestry… and my cursed blood."

"C-cursed blood?" Ed questioned. "Yes. It contains a special element not very well-known to man that can cure anything… except death," you sigh and look at your arm.

To beh continued maybeh~


	2. Chapter 2: Blood?

Ed x Reader I'm No Hero

Chapter 2

Since I got a lot of requests to do this, I shall. VIOLA!

You look between Ed and Al and close your eyes in a thinking manner. You take a deep breath and open them again looking deep into Ed's eyes, "Tell you what, shorty-"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM?!"

"I didn't say that… anyway, tell you what. Let's make a deal." You look at his brother, the suit of armor, then back at him, "If you teach me normal alchemy, then I will give you a gem of my blood that you can use for whatever your purpose is." Ed looks at you curiously, "What do you mean?" You sigh with a face-palm.

That's when both brothers noticed something, you automail as well. Ed was glad Winry wasn't there to fangirl.

Anyway, after you so painfully hit your forehead with your hand you looked back at the brothers, "I mean, I'll turn some of my blood into a gem that will work similarly to a philosopher's stone but without the great cost needed to make one." (A/N just thought I'd tell you, this is before they figured out the truth of the philosopher's stone) Ed blinked at you confused,

"The cost?" You sigh and shrug as you continue back to your room.

"Think about the offer and talk to me when you decide." You wave behind you as you walk into your hospital room and lie down looking at your hands, which are both made of metal... or so others thought.

-Brothers POV-

Ed looked at his brother who was looking at the door you walked into, "Hey Al?"

"Yes big brother?"

"Did you notice something… off about her? She seemed very unemotional but she had a smile that looked real enough to me."

Al looked at his brother and nodded. The brothers looked at each other trying to decide whether or not to take the offer. I mean, they could possibly use the gem to get their bodies back but what if the gem couldn't do it and they lost something else? What if she got hurt? All of these possibilities swirled through- "Who's saying all this?" DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! "Sorry…" anyway, swirled through their heads as they considered the girls offer. "Hey Alphonse?" Ed called his brothers attention to him, "Should we do it?" Al looked down at his older brother (Author: *trying not to laugh and fails* Ed: I hate you… author: =w= you know you don't~ /shot sorry *sighs* anyway~)

"I think we should take the risk. She said all we have to do is teach her alchemy so it can't be that-" Al was cut off by a large man in a military uniform barging into the hospital and towards (name)'s room. The large man was stopped when Ed stood in front of him. "What are you doin' kid?" The man asked with a deep masculine, and terrifying, voice. Ed took a deep breath and said, "I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing going to (name)'s room? Who are you anyway?" The big man looked down at Ed with a glare, "I am her uncle, Jay (last name), Here to check on her." (Ha, you thought he was evil =w= fooled you~) Ed blinked utterly confused as your uncle walked around him opening the door to your room.

-Your POV-

"Uncle!" you smiled and your eyes sparkled happily as he walked into the room, "I thought you had died!" Jay smiled and pat your head, "Well I am alive as ever, kiddo" he smiled softly. You chuckled but then looked down sadly, "I'm sorry I broke my promise, Uncle…" He looked at you then smiled, "It's okay (name). You couldn't have avoided it." Your eyes filled with tears as you looked down at your arms, "This is what it did, Uncle… what THEY did to me." Jay looked at your arms and shook his head, "You did what you could" He hugged you and you cried into his chest telling him what had happened (Lol I'm not telling you though o3o).

-meanwhile-

-Brothers POV-

They brothers looked between each other and the door confused and baffled. "What were you saying Al?"

"That since all we have to do is teach her alchemy, it can't be that bad to try." Ed nodded acknowledging what Al said. "Okay, we'll tell her after her uncle leaves." Just as Ed had finished that sentence, Jay walked out of the room and waved goodbye, leaving the hospital. So, the boys walked into your room and decided to tell you there answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Your Story

Ed x Reader 3

(flash back of doom)

(Third Person POV)

It had been maybe 4 years since your family's death and you were practically living in the hospital. Your Uncle Jay had offered to care for you when you left the hospital. You two made a promise one day when you were out on the streets.

'I won't stop fighting. I won't let them back into my head. And I WON'T let them win this.'

Maybe I should expand on "Them". If you're smart, you would've guessed the homunculi. And that's who we're talking about.

You see, you had been kidnapped for your EXCEPTIONAL (cough cough amazing cough cough) skill. AKA you blood. They ran experiments, tortured you, and worst of all, brainwashed you. Made you think the terrible things you were doing were actually good things.

When you figured it out, you ran away. You ran to your uncle's house a wept. He took you on a walk and bought you ice cream to calm you down and have you explain. That's when you made the promise, "I will never hurt anyone again."

Sadly, that was brought to an end when you met a man. He was a down right scum and you hated him, yet he wouldn't leave you alone. Frequently flirting, bragging and being a general idiot, it drove you nuts. You asked him politely to leave many times but he just wouldn't.

One day, he got a little too… "comfortable" for you and you beat him up. It turned out to be Envy in disguise and he got into you head and made you hurt someone. And boy were you angry. You punched trees until you knuckles were permanently broken, that's when your blood surrounded your entire arm creating an automail-like coat.

You were so depressed and lonely. They told you your uncle died in a battle and you wept. You wanted someone. Anyone. So you decided to make one. You put all the ingredients for a human being into a pot and dripped your blood into it. "Please be my friend" you whispered as your blood dropped into the pot.

It went to hell from there. All your limbs were torn from your body and one of your eyes was taken as well. You wept more than ever. You were such a fool. What made you think that would work? Were you really that desperate? And that, my friends, is the story of (y/n) (l/n).

(end flash back)

(Your POV)

That's what you told your uncle. You were happy he wasn't angry at you. You smiled contently and lied back, wincing at the pain. Slamming both hands onto your face you cried. You cried until you couldn't breathe. Your uncle tried his best to help you but you just couldn't stop crying. You felt so weak and helpless. You apologized to your uncle and told him you were fine. "If you're sure, (y/n)…" he said, leaving the room.

(Brothers POV)

They watched Jay leave the room with a sigh then turn to the boys, "Give her a minute." Ed and Al blinked at him then looked at each other then back at him and nodded. "O-Okay, sir…" Al replied nervously. What happened in there?


End file.
